Hero
by Just A Little Bit Dramatic
Summary: Songfic about Edward's feelings for Bella. Set after Twilight. Better than it sounds.


**This is a songfic from Edward's POV. It's set right after Twilight, so I hope someone likes it. I know my friends did. The friend who read Twilight, or heard me obsessing over it, I mean. It's a present for Bubbly-girlz, the person in my class who keeps me sane by discussing Twilight with me throughout every class we have together. **

**I don't own Twilight; the amazing Stephanie Meyer owns that. All bow down. Lol. This song 'Hero' is owned by Enrique Iglesias. And if anyone has already used this song, I'm sorry. I've only read a bit from the Twilight section, but upon hearing this song the other day, and thought of Edward. **

_Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?_

_Would you run, and never look back?_

_Would you cry, if you saw me crying?_

_And would you save my soul tonight?_

She slept peacefully, hair resting over her rising and falling chest, her eyelids closed. Behind those eyelids were chocolate brown eyes, eyes I could lose myself in. Every so often, she murmured my name. It was fine for her to do so; she had risked everything for me. I wasn't worth such a creature. The lion didn't deserve the beautiful lamb. But I loved her anyway. She was the type of person who would pull the thorn from the lion's paw; never caring if that lion could kill her.

_Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?_

_Would you laugh?_

_Oh, please tell me this,_

_Now would you die, for the one you love?_

_Hold me in your arms tonight._

Her full lips were closed, and I reached out to touch them, pulling my hand back as I realized that I would wake her. She sighed in her sleep, arms laid out gently beside her. I longed to have those arms around me, to feel the warmth I myself hadn't had for decades.

_I can be your hero, baby,_

_I can kiss away the pain,_

_I will stand by you forever,_

_You can take my breath away_

She seemed so vulnerable. Vulnerable when she slept. Vulnerable when she had cried because she feared she had broken her father's heart. Vulnerable when she had lay on the floor, broken and dying because of me. But I wouldn't let it happen again. I'd be there to protect her, shield her from the pain. I only wished it could be forever.

_Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?_

_Would you lie?_

_Would you run and hide?_

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care,_

_You're here tonight._

I was thankful that no one around could read my mind. They'd see my worst fears. My fears that she'd find another lover, someone who would be able to stay beside her, grow old with her, love her. But if she had any doubts about me, she would never say anything. She wouldn't want to hurt me. I was foolish, becoming this involved. But I loved her too much.

_I can be your hero, baby,_

_I can kiss away the pain,_

_I will stand by you forever,_

_You can take my breath away._

I remembered what it was like, sucking the poison from her. Her blood had been tainted by it. That and the morphine. But it was still the sweetest thing I had ever tasted. I was scared, though. That I wouldn't do it in time. That I wouldn't stop my own venom. And that I wouldn't be able to stop. But I did it. I kissed away the pain. I had been the hero instead of the villain.

_Oh, I just wanna hold you,_

_I just wanna hold you,_

_Oh yeah,_

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_Well I don't care,_

_You're here tonight._

I feared for her safety, too. That I'd embrace her and kill her instead. And if I could dream, I'd be plagued by nightmares of her. I couldn't stand for her to get hurt. It pained me, seeing her in hospital when she awoke. She didn't notice, but I saw her grimacing and struggling for breath. And every time I saw her leg in that cast, I cried on the inside. I did that to her. But, as I had once told her, I was a selfish creature, and would never leave her if I could help it.

_I can be your hero, baby,_

_I can kiss away the pain, oh, yeah,_

_I will stand by you forever,_

_You can take my breath away._

I watched the video, too. She didn't know. But I did. Her screams pierced me. And seeing her thrown like a rag doll…I wondered if it was possible to die again. Because of remorse. But I swore, even if she left me, I'd stand by her. I'd protect her. Even if she didn't want me to, I'd do it anyway.

_I can be your hero,_

_I can kiss away the pain,_

_I will stand by you forever,_

_You can take my breath away,_

_You can take my breath away,_

I would be her knight in shining armour. I'd kiss away any pain that she suffered. I'd stand by her forever, never leaving her, even if she despised me for it. And she really did take my breath away. She made me forget to breathe when she glanced at me, destroying the pretence. And she did it now. I looked at her beautiful, peaceful face, and I stopped breathing.

_I can be your hero._

**I thought it worked. So did Bubbly-girlz. But, I'd love to hear your opinions on it, so please review!**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**


End file.
